


A Quiet Night at Home

by mage_989



Category: DC Animated Universe
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Movie Night, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: It was date night and Clark let Bruce pick the movie.





	A Quiet Night at Home

Clark stood in one of Wayne Manor’s smaller bathrooms ready to step into the shower. Then he thought that maybe he’d better check the lock on the door again; Robin might be practicing. Yeah Robin that was it. He checked the door, it was locked. As he walked back he saw that the mirror could be put to better use, and he carefully readjusted it until he had a perfect view of the locked door. Then went back to the stall pulled the shower door across and stopped, quickly he went back and checked the door again, still locked. Maybe he could just leave the shower door halfway open? No then Alfred would have to mop up the floor.

Clark sighed Bruce had probably done this on purpose. In fact he probably had a camera hidden behind the sink and was no doubt sitting in the bat-cave right now laughing his head off as his boyfriend went around the bathroom, clothed in a towel, checking locks and adjusting mirrors. 

Finally convinced that he was safe though, Clark turned on the water, stepped into the stall, and then jumped as something in the manor creaked. He quickly shut off the water and listened. Nothing. He turned on the water and heard the creak again. Clark threw his hands up in defeat, walked across the room, put the stopper in the drain and began filling the tub.

He was never letting Bruce talk him into watching _Psycho_ again.

The End


End file.
